ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Framed/Transcript
(Theme Song) It’s the next generation in LazyTown, New tasks every day, Things are upside down here in LazyTown, Adventures just a minute away! (LazyTown: The Next Generation Logo Appears In the screen) Stephanie Narrating: “Framed” (Cuts to Robbie Rotten) Robbie Rotten: Look at this beautiful portrait of the Mayor I stole from the museum! I was pretending to be the pink clown! (7:30 AM outside) (Stephanie walks by alone) Stephanie: Where’s everybody? (Stephanie hears murmur) (Stephanie speeds to the murmur) Stephanie: What happened! Stingy: Someone stole the painting of the mayor! That’s what happened! (Cuts to Robbie Rotten) (Robbie Rotten Laughs) Robbie Rotten: That was hilarious. Now! It’s disguise time! (Robbie Rotten goes to Stephanie’s old dress) Robbie Rotten: To Girly! (Goes to Sportacus’s Outfit) Robbie Rotten: Too flexy! (Goes to False Stephanie’s clothes) Robbie Rotten: Too sexy! (Goes to the Police officer outfit) Robbie Rotten: Perfect! (Robbie Rotten puts on his disguise) Robbie Rotten: Now, time for the end of Stephanie! (Cuts to the museum entrance) Stephanie: I bet it was you Stingy! Ziggy: You take everything that doesn’t belong to you! Trixie: You should be ashamed of yourself! Stingy: You think I would wake up in the middle of the night stealing things from the museum? That’s just gullible! Robbie Rotten: Everyone Freeze! (Everyone stops what they’re doing) Robbie Rotten: This is Officer Robert! And I have found the culprit that stole the painting! Pixel: Well Stingy… (Robbie Points at Stephanie) Robbie Rotten: It was you! (Everyone Gasps) Robbie Rotten: Yes indeed! Stephanie was the culprit! Sportacus: But Stephanie’s a good girl! She would never steal anything! Robbie Rotten: Then how can you explain this… (Robbie shows a footage of himself transformed into Stephanie stealing the Painting of Milford) (Kids gasps) Trixie: You traitor! Stephanie: But that wasn’t me! Robbie Rotten: Then why does the footage caught you doing it? Hmm? (Stephanie sighs) Robbie Rotten: Stephanie Sarah Meanswell! I place you under arrest for stealing! Let’s go to court! (Zooms in to Sportacus) Sportacus: Something is not right! (Cuts to court) Milford: I’m afraid court is now in session! We are here for Stephanie’s burglary of the museum! Stephanie, would you like to share your case about what you did 3:30 AM? Stephanie: I was asleep at that time! Someone was trying to be me! Robbie Rotten: Objection! Put the projector on so we can show proof that Stephanie did it! (Puts the projector on) (Shows a footage of Robbie Rotten transformed as Stephanie stealing the painting of Milford) Robbie Rotten as Stephanie: I will steal this painting because I am a stupid little girl! (Footage Ends) Stephanie: You think that’s me? I would never call myself that! Robbie Rotten: Is that so? Mayor! What’s your decision? Milford: I can’t believe my niece would betray us! (Milford starts to cry) Milford: Guilty! Stephanie: No! No! Nooooooooooooooooooo! (Cuts to Stephanie putting her jumpsuit on) Stephanie: Can’t believe this is happening! Nobody believes I’m innocent! (Robbie Rotten traps Stephanie in a cage) Robbie Rotten: Alright! Tomorrow Dawn, you will get the diabetes treatment! Sportacus: Oh no! Diabetes treatment! That means Stephanie will be forced to eat a lot of sugar until she dies with diabetes! I must do something! She saved me once, so I can save her! Air power! Wings: Air power activated! (Sportacus flies to his airship) (Stephanie tries to break out with the super cyclone but gets electrocuted) Stephanie: Why can’t I break out? Robbie Rotten: Specially designed for superheroes! Or should I say, super villain! Stephanie: I’m not a super villain officer jerk! Robbie Rotten: You can call me whatever you want! But when you die, you won’t! (Cuts to Sportacus’s Airship) Sportacus: This is bad! This is so bad! Stephanie has been framed! I got to save her! But how! (Ashley calls Sportacus) (Sportacus answer the call) Ashley: Hi handsome! How are you! Sportacus: Not that good! Your sister needs help! She has been framed! If we can’t make it, she will get diabetes and die! Ashley: That’s not good! I will bring Valerie to help you out! Sportacus: I’ll come to you! There is no time! We need to save Stephanie before dawn! If not, she will be forced to eat sugar! Ashley: Alright! Pick me up VIA airship! (Cuts to Valerie’s house in Stephanie’s previous hometown) Stanford: What! Stephanie has been framed by Robbie Rotten? Harumi: Maybe I should let you go Ashley! Ashley: Thanks! I’ll grab Valerie! Valerie: Grab me for what? Ashley: Valerie! Your sister Stephanie has been captured in prison! Valerie: What! Did she do something wrong? Ashley: No! She’s been framed by a crook named Robbie Rotten! Valerie: I know that man! But I wish I had an element like You and Stephanie! Stanford: Don’t worry my sweet Chocolate! It will come to you one day! (Ashley Hears Sportacus Airship) Ashley: And that’s the time we gotta be going! Harumi: One more thing! Stanford: We love you! (Cuts to Stephanie’s cage at night) (Stephanie cries in the cage) Stephanie: My powers won’t react because this cage is element proof! Ashley: Stephanie! Stephanie: Ashley? Is that you? You can’t see me like this! Ashley: Don’t worry! I’m here to get you out of here! (Ashley uses her fire powers to burn the cage, but the cage refuses to burn) Ashley: Ugh! Element proof cage! Stephanie: Fire Power! Ashley! Who sent you here? Sportacus: That would be me! Stephanie: Sportacus I’m glad you brought my sister Ashley to help me! Wait! Ashley! Did you bring Valerie? Valerie: You guessed right! (Valerie Appears in front of Stephanie’s cage) Stephanie: Valerie! I’m so glad Sportacus brought you here! They think I stole something! Valerie: Stephanie! According to my calculations, you are not the criminal! Stephanie: They won’t believe me. Wait! I got an idea! Valerie! Hack the lock of the cage with your candy hairclips! Valerie: Why didn’t I think of that? (Valerie hacks the lock) (Cage opens and Stephanie gets out of the cage) (Stephanie Hugs Valerie, Ashley, and Sportacus) Stephanie: Now Valerie, Step back! (Valerie steps back) (Stephanie uses her super cyclone to switch clothes with Valerie) Valerie: What the heck! You took my style and gave me yours! Stephanie: They’re giving me the diabetes treatment! So, I switch clothes to Make them think your Stephanie, and I hide with Sportacus! Valerie: Your right! I do like a lot of sugar! But can you remove the leggings from me? Because I feel very Uncomfortable with it! Stephanie: What leggings? (Valerie takes off the Jumpsuit and shows Stephanie the Leggings) Stephanie: Oh! (Stephanie uses super cyclone again to remove the leggings from Valerie and put it on her) Stephanie: Now quickly! Put the jumpsuit back on and get in the cage before they find out! (Valerie puts on Stephanie’s jumpsuit) Stephanie: I’m sorry Valerie! (Stephanie locks the cage on Valerie) Sportacus: Let’s go to my place! Air Power! Wings: Air Power Activated! Ashley: I’m coming with you too Stephanie! (Ashley uses her flight abilities to fly to Sportacus’s Airship with Sportacus) (Robbie Rotten) Robbie Rotten: So, Stephanie, you will get a tooth decay! Valerie: Uh, What’s your name? Oh, I know! Officer Robert! So, what am I going to have for my execution breakfast? Robbie Rotten: Your going to have 20 layers of triple chocolate fudge cake! Valerie: That’s delicious! Robbie Rotten: I know, right? Wait! Your supposed to hate unhealthy food! Valerie: Oh! Forgot! Yuck! That’s disgusting! I hate cake! Set me free now! Robbie Rotten: No! You will get your execution Whenever you like it or not! (Valerie makes an angry face) (Cuts to Sportacus’s Airship) Ashley: Stephanie! Are you sure your plan is working? What if Valerie gets a coma? Stephanie: Valerie’s strong! She can handle it! How many times has she eaten too much sugar and not get sick? Sportacus: You both know your sister well! I made a bed for you two! It’s past 8:08! We’ll wake up at dawn! Beds! (Airship gives Sportacus 3 beds) (Sportacus, Stephanie, and Ashley goes to sleep) Stephanie: Ashley? Ashley: Yes sister? Stephanie: I’m also worried about Valerie if she fails! Robbie has forbidden dark magic that causes a person to force choke a certain person to death! Ashley: Valerie is strong! Remember? She went to a martial arts class every week to get her anger out when she’s too angry! Also, she uses it for self-defense! Also, Valerie’s brain is like a robot with internet! Stephanie: But what about the forbidden power? She doesn’t know Robbie Rotten’s secrets, I do! What if he destroys you, me, and Valerie! Ashley: Me and Valerie will always be there for you! Even these past years that you never chat with us since you left my hometown in Tokyo. Stephanie: I’ve been making friends in LazyTown! Ziggy, Pixel, Stingy, and Trixie! Even Sportacus! I spent more time with them than using any technology! If you ever need me, call Pixel! We had bad times, and we had good times. We make up the bad times with the help of Sportacus! Ashley: I don’t want to say this in front of Sportacus, but I love him as a boyfriend! Stephanie: Sportacus loves everybody! Ashley: I have a romantic relationship between me and Sportacus! Stephanie: Oh! Ashley? Have you done anything while I was away from my hometown? Ashley: I work for the hospital at Tokyo until 4:30. I don’t remember doing much while you moved to LazyTown! Stephanie: I’m sure Valerie will remember! (Ashley chuckles) Ashley: Okay, Good Night! (Cuts to Stephanie’s Cage at Dawn) (Valerie Snores) (Valerie Yawns) (Robbie Rotten kicks the cage) Robbie Rotten: It’s time for your diabetic execution! (Robbie Rotten opens the cage) (Robbie takes Valerie to the 20 layered triple chocolate cake) (The Angry LazyTown Audience cheers for the execution) Robbie Rotten: Your going to eat all this cake until everything is finished! And don’t stop until everything is finished, and you have diabetes! Now start eating! (Valerie takes the fork, takes a piece of cake, looks at it disgustedly, and eats it) (Valerie chews the cake) Valerie: Mmm! (Valerie puts the cake in her face and eats the cake with just her mouth) Robbie Rotten: What! You’re not supposed to like sugar! It’s diabetic! You Fool! (Robbie pulls out a gun) (Audience gasps) Robbie Rotten: Stop eating and show yourself! (Valerie takes off her jumpsuit) Robbie Rotten: You kept the same clothes! But the leggings missing Valerie: It’s over! You lost! I’m Valerie! (Robbie points the gun at Valerie) Robbie Rotten: Where is Stephanie? Stephanie: Up here! (Sportacus flies while carrying Stephanie) (Ashley flies) Robbie Rotten: Son of a… (Stephanie and Ashley destroy the gun with their elemental powers) Robbie Rotten: Fire element? That’s impossible! But who? Ashley: That would be me! (Sportacus drops Stephanie) (Sportacus, Stephanie, and Ashley lands Safely) Valerie: Now it’s really over! (Valerie receives Ice powers) Valerie: Ice Powers! Robbie Rotten: Don’t tell me there’s another elemental superhero here! That’s it! I’m out of here! (Robbie tries to get away but Valerie freezes where Robbie Rotten stands) (Robbie Rotten slips) Valerie: Going somewhere Officer Robert? Or should I say, Robbie Rotten! (Everyone gasps) Everyone: Robbie Rotten! Milford: So, you were the one who stole the painting from the museum and blamed it on Stephanie! Ashley: Anything else you want to confess? Robbie Rotten: Ashley, who do you prefer? Sportacus or Me? Ashley: Honestly, Sportacus! Now confess something! Robbie Rotten: Okay! I stole Stephanie’s underwear and wore it! (Stephanie gets shocked) Stephanie: Everyone! Now that Valerie has superpowers, let’s make an elemental ball! (Stephanie, Valerie, and Ashley combine their power into one ball) Stephanie: Now, In the count of 3! Ashley: 1! Valerie: 2! Stephanie: 3! (Stephanie, Valerie, and Ashley throw the elemental ball at Robbie Rotten) (Robbie Rotten gets attacked and flies into his layer) Milford: Stephanie, you did it! You found the real criminal! Your no longer guilty! And thank you Valerie and Ashley! You proved that it was Robbie Rotten and not Stephanie who stole the painting! I don’t know how much I can thank you! You both have superpowers like Stephanie! One of you should stay in LazyTown! Sportacus: Also, here's your super mask! Whenever you want to join me and Stephanie on a mission, you can wear it! (Sportacus gives Valerie a mask) Valerie: Thanks, but, Mom and Dad might be worried if we don’t return! I'll keep the mask though! Stephanie: You can still dance to the Bing Bang with me, right? (Valerie and Ashley smiles) (Bing Bang starts) Stephanie: “Bing Bang Digerigerdong! Funny words I say when I am Dancing! Bing Bang Digerigerdong! Silly words that can mean anything! Get on up it’s time to dance yeah! It’s so much fun being up on the feet! So, we go up, up, Do the jump! Move around and clap your hands together! Down, down, Turn around! Having fun is what it’s all about!” (Cuts to Robbie Rotten’s Layer) (Robbie Rotten shown in a cage) Robbie Rotten: I should have arrested Sportaflop too! Hmph! Category:LazyTown Category:Universal Kids Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Nick Jr. Category:TV-Y7 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nickelodeon